User blog:CEDJunior/Gabriela del Toro (Republic of Doyle)
' Gabriela del Toro' (Emmanuelle Vaugier) is a hidden redeemed villainess from Republic of Doyle's fifth season opener, "Bon Cop, Bueno Cop" (airdate October 2, 2013). Introduction Gabriela del Toro is a Mexican police officer who was shown in the episode's opening scenes holding Jake Doyle at gunpoint before arresting him. Two months later, Gabriela ends up releasing Jake and enlisting him to help her capture Eli Kane, a notorious criminal and smuggler. During their quest, the pair encountered Jake's father, Malachy Doyle, who expressed his elation over Jake being alive, while also unleashing his anger over Jake worrying him. It was revealed that Kane was actually involved in human trafficking--with the people he was smuggling being part of his cartel. Kane was later shown leaving the station disguised as an officer, and he later found himself confronted by Gabriela, Malachy, and Jake in a standoff that later included Leslie Bennett and Tinny Doyle, and saw Malachy cause a distraction by blowing up a car. Heel Turn/Reveal After their escape, Gabriela was shown being confronted by Kane; all the while, Jake and Malachy (who voiced his distrust in Gabriela) went to a junkyard after the former received a message from Gabriela. It was there that they encountered Kane, with Jake demanding Gabriela's whereabouts before he received a call from Rose Miller. Rose provided a surprising reveal to Jake: Gabriela was under investigation by the Mexican police. At that moment, Gabriela turned heel by holding Jake and Malachy at gunpoint and ordering the former to hang up. Not only was Gabriela revealed as a villainess aligned with Kane, but she was revealed as Kane's wife, and afterwards, the evil Gabriela struck Malachy with her pistol, after which both he and Jake were placed in a car being lifted up by a crane. Both of them managed to escape, and while pursuing one of Kane's co-horts, they found Gabriela in the back of the van they were chasing--being tossed out of the moving vehicle. Gabriela revealed to Jake that Kane had her son, Benito, and the rest of her backstory was revealed at the station. Redemption As it turned out, Gabriela met and married Kane, with the marriage resulting in Benito's birth. She thought Kane was just a businessman, but she found out that he was a criminal, after which she took Benito and left Kane. Out of anger, Kane pursued his estranged wife and took Benito from her, and killed Gabriela's father (also a cop) while he was trying to stop him. Regarding Gabriela's heel turn and collusion with her husband, it was done to get Benito back, and she was supposed to kill Jake, as he was a huge obstacle to Kane. Gabriela apologized to Jake for involving him, and they successfully worked together to take down Kane in the episode's climax. Regarding Gabriela's fate, she stated that she couldn't return to Mexico, so she decided to stay in St. John's, after which she thanked Jake for helping her and Benito. Trivia *Emmanuelle Vaugier also portrayed Abigail Raven in the horror series The Haunting Hour, as well as Cat in Blond and Blonder. She also appeared on Monk as hidden villainess Pat, on Supernatural as the evil Madison, on Hawaii Five-0 as lethal villainess Erica Raines, and on The Protector as greedy femme fatale Lisa Gardner. Category:Blog posts Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Crooked Cop Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Pistol Category:Redeemed Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive